


Wine Sin

by softmothprince



Series: Valerius [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: (like everything else i write), Consensual, Consent, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Orgasm Denial, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, just a little, that is very important here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Some self-indulgent stuff with our neighborhood wine daddy





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so, i know i should be posting the smut for my julian thing but then i looked over and saw valerius and just said 'fuck it'

  
The door was hard and uncomfortable against Isabel's back, but she ignored it in favor of the soft lips crashing hungrily against hers. A hot tongue swipes over her bottom lip, darting into her mouth as soon as her lips part. Wine was heavy on his tongue, making her hum and press closer. Everything she touched was warm. His hands, neck, face, lips.

She pulls away after a moment, trying to recall in her blissful daze how she ended up like this in the first place. Valerius had called her to his chambers, saying he needed to discuss some things with her. He wouldn't say what. She already had a sneaking suspicion to his intentions after the playful and not so subtle flirting going on between them for the last few weeks.

She had entered his room and was barely surprised when she was suddenly grabbed and pinned against the door, a slim hand curling around her neck loosely and the other pushing against her exposed stomach before grabbing her hip. His nose lightly nudged against hers, both of their breathing already picking up from the close proximity. Her throat tensed as she swallows, shuddering a gasp when he lightly squeezes around it.

"You're a teasing little minx, witch. Whispering such naughty words when you know I can't touch you." He whispers against her lips, nudging his leg between hers and smirks at her louder gasp.

He grinds against her hip, letting an almost mute moan loose against her parted lips. This causes his thigh to dig into her sex, feeling the warmth soak through their clothing. Isabel squirms, and when he thinks she is going to push him away, she lets out a soft moan and presses harder against his thigh.

"I'm teasing?" She whispers, staring at him with her molten amber eyes.

Magic hummed under her skin, tingling wherever he touched. The hand he had around her throat moves to shove aside her shawl, which falls from her shoulders and pools at their feet. The exposed skin of her collarbone and shoulders was covered in more freckles, like little stars. He leans forward and plants his mouth onto her neck, licking and sucking a rosy hickey.

He trails them to her shoulder, dropping his hand from her stomach and grabs her leg to hook it around his hip. They were grinding and thrusting against each other like teenagers.

"Consul-" Her voice breaks off when his teeth latch onto the soft skin of her shoulder, sinking in slightly.

The soft thud of her head hitting the wood of the door is followed by a small whimper. She tangles her fingers of one hand into his dark beige robe, tugging at it and latches her other hand onto his hip. Valerius pulls back from her shoulder, moving back up to kiss her. Her lips were already red and slightly swollen, her tongue swiping over his when his lips part.

He hums when he feels her hands slide over his stomach and chest, stopping at his shoulders. Isabel suddenly pushes him back, which he does, until the back of his legs hit the bed and he drops down. She grins, leaning into his ear and makes sure her breath hits his neck teasingly.

"You can touch me now, can't you Consul?" She whispers.

She positions her legs astride his hips, dropping into his lap and they both give out breathless sounds when she grinds on his hidden cock. He grabs her hips and tries to move her against his cock faster, only to let out a huff when she fights him and stops moving.

"You are testing me-"

"I thought you liked it when I did?" She murmurs against his lips, tilting her head back when he tries to bite at her bottom lip. "You like it when I push you. When I make you heated."

Valerius narrows his eyes, tangling a hand into her short curls and holds her head in place when she wants to move away again. That smug little grin was still on her face, even when he finally latches onto her lips and sinks his teeth into her soft bottom lip. When he pokes his tongue into her mouth, he lets out a slightly surprised groan when she sucks on it harshly.

Her fingers are suddenly grabbing his braid, pulling and messing it up. He goes back to biting and sucking at her neck, dragging his teeth over each of those little freckles, until they dip below her collar and he switches to the other side.

"I love looking at you like this..."

He stops, hearing the 'but' in her tone.

"But I'm sadly going to have to cut it short. My friend is waiting for me at our shop."

Valerius pulls away from her neck, eyes dark and piercing as he glared up at her. The smug smirk was back. She slips from his lap, and saunters over to where her shawl was pooled on the floor, curling it around her marked shoulders. Only the hickies under her ear could be seen.

Standing up, Valerius clenches his jaw and hisses out at her: "If you don't get back here and sit on my cock right now-"

"Goodbye, Consul!" She chirps, shutting the door behind her.

Leaving him alone with only the memory of her touch and purred word. Oh, and a raging hard on.


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after leaving our favorite neighborhood wine daddy hot and bothered, valerius decides to get back at isabel (with her consent of course cause consent is important kids)

She was once again sat beside Valerius, and she was biting her bottom lip to keep in the little giggles that wanted to come out at his whispered comments about the lord in front of them. He would sometimes lean closer to her when it was one he knew would make her almost give away her amusement, but she maintained her little polite smile.

He wanted so badly to break her innocent facade, and she still needed to be punished for leaving him the other day to deal with his own 'problem' himself. Isabel jumps when she feels something land on her knee, at first thinking it was Ebony but then remembers she had left her familiar in her room. Glancing down briefly, she feels her ears warm.

A slender hand was resting on her knee, and she knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Valerius-" She is cut off when he squeezes her knee, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

His hand was hot, tracing along the slit of her skirt and moving the fabric from her thigh. She was both regretting and thanking herself for wearing a dress, especially one with a slit that would show a peek at her toned leg. Their chairs were pushed so close together that no one would notice it. Isabel clears her throat softly, shifting in her seat.

She doesn't brush his hand away, just leans forward in her chair. Her shawl became a shield to what he was doing and her legs part, a silent message to him to continue. She catches his slight smirk being hidden by his wine glass. She bites the inside of her cheek when his fingers slowly slip to her inner thigh, moving to cup her covered sex.

Her hand curls into a fist, her painted nails digging into her palm. He can see the tips of her ears, which were peeking out of her pale hair, had turned a bright red. Valerius watches as she tries to take a sip of the wine from her own glass, catching the slight tremble as he slides her underwear to the side and lightly rubs his finger over her wet lips.

Isabel hastily sets her glass down, not wanting to drop it, and lightly clears her throat while covering her mouth with a hand. A slim finger slips into her sheath, making her pushing down a small moan. The thought of being caught loomed over her head, but it just makes her feel warmer, more slick gushing out to pool below her on her chair.

The magician's breathing picks up subtly, thankfully no one noticing as her face slowly became red. The closer she got to the edge, the more she started to squirm. Her hips grinding up and walls clenching as he slides in another finger. And he still had that damn neutral expression on his face. Though his eyes, those molten pale gold irises locked with hers when she glances around, were dark with desire and made the knot in her stomach wind up tighter.

Right before she can cum, the fingers inside her are removed. She barely has time to latch her teeth onto her bottom lip to stop the whine that wanted to come out, catching it roughly on one of her canines and almost hisses when she feels the skin tear. A small bead of blood drips into her mouth.

Isabel wants to tremble, but she manages to keep still as the meeting finally draws to a close. The speaker was escorted out, followed by the rest of the court... except Isabel and Valerius. The two are slower in exiting, Valerius watching as Isabel struggles to walk straight, seeing how her slick had soaked through her skirt.

Now in the cool hallway, the magician spins around and pins him with a lustful glare.

"I hope you plan to finish what you started, Consul." She whispers, getting a smirk in reply.

"I am not a nice man, but I would not be so cruel to do that to you, little witch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ok now to get to writing about julian

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
